


So mine

by kiry



Category: Highlight | Beast (Band)
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22464811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiry/pseuds/kiry
Summary: 改文《差错》后续龙俊亨染上了毒瘾，梁耀燮需要给他一些帮助。
Relationships: Yang Yoseob/Yong Junhyung
Kudos: 1





	So mine

他费了好一阵才逐渐习惯笼罩在双眼上挥之不去的黑暗。

成年之后他再也没有被这样对待过：全身上下只剩一条内裤，眼睛上套着眼罩，同时双手从脑袋后面被皮绳吊起来，像一只困兽。他不会允许自己处于远超对手的被动局势之中。

通常不会允许，但是……

“还好吗？”一个带着关切的温柔声音擦过他的耳边，“如果我把绳子拽得太紧了，你可以告诉我，我不想让你的关节软骨受伤。”

“……”他没有说话，只是沉默地点了点头，垂下肩膀摆出做好准备的样子。

虽然那个人的做法使他在黑暗中感到过分的被动和不安，但是他知道实际上那个人比任何人都要温柔。以至于他控制不住地从心里感到对此毫无办法，并且也不需要任何办法。

“我没有禁止你说话，”两根带着薄茧的手指压上他的嘴唇，顺着有些干燥的唇线抚摸。“你随时可以发泄出来，呻吟，叫喊，怎么都好。只由我负责束缚你，你不必束缚你自己。”

感受到指尖被有些干涩的舌头舔了一下，那个人低下头，发出一声叹息式的笑：“做得很好。你要知道，我是在帮你……所以叫出来吧，俊亨，我需要听到你的声音。”

“……小燮，”他向后仰了仰头，顺从地从发紧的喉咙里吐出对方想听到的那两个字。“如你所愿。”

“就是这样。”耀燮奖励地亲吻那张桃心唇，慢慢舔湿，然后贴着它吐字，“我在这里，俊亨……无论我之后对你做什么，你都要记得这一点。”

唇间短暂的接触很快分开，一瞬间他感觉自己又回到了最初的不安状态，但是耀燮的声音从稍远一点的地方持续传来，柔软，亲密，无疑给了他面对即将来临的痛苦的力量。

“安全词是‘渡口’。当你说出这个词，我会立刻停止一切惩戒措施和束缚手段，同时给你来一针吗啡，”玻璃清脆的声音，是耀燮在轻敲针管。“但那样也就说明我们之前所做的一切都失败了。”

“我会做到的。”他完全出于下意识地回答，“我不会让你失望的。”

“不……”耀燮说了些什么，声音变得模糊了，像是自言自语，他并不能完整的理解到。“......知道，我在帮助你，我不会真的伤害你。”

“当然，”即便如此他还是回应道，“我一直相信小燮。”

耀燮没有说话，也没有像往常一样因为他嘴里动人的话而给予那张嘴唇额外奖励。这没什么可意外的，因为就像耀燮刚刚说过，这是一次惩罚，执行官固然不会给犯人什么甜头。

”你做过耐痛训练，对吧？“耀燮走远了一点，脚步很轻，落在地上几乎听不到任何声音，他可以想象出来对方裸露的脚掌一步一步压在木地板上的样子。“我会给你恰到好处的疼痛，这一次别忍过头，我需要你感受它，然后真实地反馈给我。”

“好，”他说。“我听小燮的。”

微小的脚步声停顿了一下，然后取而代之的是一声脆响。”皮带......“跟着沉响起闷的第二声，他可以确定那是工具抽打在皮肤上发出的声音。“还是木板？选一个。”

“皮带吧，”他说，犹豫了一下还是提醒道，”如果太轻了，皮鞭也可以——你不用拿自己试，我受得了。“

”不，我不会再用鞭子打你了，“猫咪似的脚步落到他身后，对方卷着皮带的手掌抚上他后背如今已经看不见的伤痕。“现在身份改变了，就算要折磨你，也是用完全不同的方式。”

说完这句话的同时，皮带便以试探性的力道抽打在被面料包裹的臀上。

”......“他舔了舔嘴唇，没有动，也没有发出任何声音。第一次的试探甚至算不上疼，只在最初的刺激之后带来一阵轻微发麻的感觉。

”背，沉下去一点。“耀燮说，拿皮带点了点他的后背。他听话地放松肩膀，伸直被绑住的手臂向前倾，让臀部翘到成为整个身体最突出的部位。第二下鞭打很快顺着他的动作落下来，这次对方用了力，准确抽打在同一处地方带来的叠加的疼痛感让他自虐般地松了口气。

惩罚开始了，他如释重负地想，这或许是一件好事。

鞭打的确像对方说过的一样带来了恰到好处的疼痛。似乎耀燮对他的疼痛感也了如指掌，皮带总是连续五下准确又快速地落在同一处皮肉上，让受伤的地方继续被反复地肆虐。痛感随着每一次鞭打逐渐强烈，最初还能起到缓冲作用的贴身布料也形同虚设，几分钟过后，他从后腰到臀腿交接处的皮肤已经全部变得红肿发烫。

疼。他有些迷迷糊糊的脑子里能想到的字眼就只有这个。好疼啊。

明明耀燮之前给过他更深的疼痛，右肩上的子弹，牢房中的鞭刑，又或者亲手打下的，和耀燮一模一样的乳环。它们每一个都那么痛，痛感仿佛能顺着血液流进心脏，但是统统都没有今晚皮肉上本该微不足道的惩罚疼。

直到身后的人停了手，他才恢复意识，从而恍恍惚惚地想起来“回馈”的事。一滴汗从额头上滑下来，顺着鼻子落到上唇的浅窝中，然后在他咬住嘴唇压抑地呻吟时咸涩地流进他的嘴里。

“小燮，”他吸着气，诚实地说，“我真的好疼啊......”

“......”耀燮一时沉默，靠近的呼吸中夹杂着某种沉重的情绪，尽管没有开口，可他就是能感觉到。“有多疼？”

“切肤......之痛，”他不假思索地回答，绷着气息尽量不让自己的声音发抖。“比那还要疼。”

耀燮被皮带硌出压痕的手抚上他布了一层薄汗的背，从背中一直抚摸到裸露出来的腰臀。指尖碰到那里红肿的伤痕时他几乎瑟缩起来，好像对方伸出的不是手指而是锋利的刀刃。

与此同时那种熟悉的，挥之不去的躁郁感也卷土重来，一点点让他模糊的思绪再次拐到似曾相识的死胡同里去。

“对不起，小燮......也许你应该出去，”他疼得语无伦次起来，脑子里只剩下这一个念头，完全没意识到自己在重复像上次一样伤害对方的话。“我觉得......我觉得一个人待着比较......啊！”

话音未落，剧痛感烧灼上他的神经，张狂地吞噬下那些没说完的破碎词句。

“龙俊亨，”耀燮抠紧他的痛处，坚硬的指甲深深地陷入那块柔软的高温皮肤。“你绝对不能再把我推开第二次，你答应过我。”

”小燮......“他再也说不出别的话，只能用尽最后的理智逼自己不带恨意地叫着对方的名字，”小燮......“

”我在。”耀燮说，“目前为止你做得都很好......所以放空一切，什么都别去想，“空出的手解开捆在他后脑勺的眼罩，接着一把扯下来。”看着我。俊亨，看着我。“

然后他松开手，扳过龙俊亨混杂汗液与泪水的脸，对上那双刚刚重见光明的流着泪的眼睛，撕咬着吻上他的嘴唇。

梁耀燮很少看见龙俊亨流眼泪。

但是现在，他见过的最坚强的人正在不停地，毫无意识地哭泣。毒品已经把龙俊亨的痛觉放大到本人不能承受的地步，他被折磨得不成样子，每次被梁耀燮吻干泪水，眼角就重新湿润起来，眼眶也因为堆积过多的泪水显出脆弱的红色，鼻子一抽一抽，无法闭合的嘴唇除了梁耀燮的名字什么也叫不出来。

“小燮，”他像个无助的孩子一样哭泣，仿佛这两个字成了他最后的救命稻草。“小燮......”

“就是这样，”梁耀燮舔掉垂在他下巴上的眼泪，并且在那里留下一个轻柔的吻，然后拉紧了捆住他的皮绳，把他的双手高高吊起来。“一直叫我的名字，俊亨。”

染上毒瘾之后龙俊亨瘦了许多，皮肤也变得更加苍白，皮绳的束缚在他的手腕上印下了一圈狰狞的红痕，两只手也被勒得充血发红，看起来难受极了。

“小燮，你把我弄得好疼......”

“很快，马上，”梁耀燮用平时龙俊亨哄劝他的口吻安抚对方，把皮绳握在手里的一端仔细挂好，“我这样做是为了让俊亨更舒服。”

“什......么......？”

梁耀燮蹲了下来。龙俊亨正直直跪在床边，他蹲下来刚好和对方微微抬头的阴茎面对面。”没听懂吗？我指的是，“他隔着内裤亲了亲龙俊亨发烫的柱头，抬头对上对方因为欲望收缩的瞳孔，”这样的舒服。“

嘴唇贴着的柱身几乎立刻翘得更高，在内裤里支起了帐篷。梁耀燮低头注视着那根急躁地想和他的口腔亲密接触的阴茎，伸出手指充满恶意地夹住顶端。

”嘶......“

他听见龙俊亨湿哒哒的抽气，满意地松开手指，转而拉下他的内裤，让充分勃起的阴茎摆脱束缚弹出来，然后嘉奖似的在刚刚夹过的地方用力吮吸了一下。

”......唔！“龙俊亨的喘息变了调，低哑嗓音中的情欲近乎要溢出来了，但还是绷着自己去说完全相反的话。”小燮...现在，现在不是......时候......嗯！“

梁耀燮用一记更重的吮吸打断了他。”你之前不是说过，觉得我做这种事的时候很漂亮吗？“他笑了笑，嘴唇鲜亮得要命，抬头望着龙俊亨的眼睛里带着捕获猎物般的热烈。”觉得我漂亮的话，就一直看着我，不准把视线移开。“

”答应我，俊亨。“

短暂的沉默后，对方从咬紧的嘴唇中屈服般地叹出一口气。”......好。“

梁耀燮捏了捏他的大腿，满意地含住那根越发粗大的阴茎，伸出舌尖熟练地刮过敏感的马眼。他听见龙俊亨发出一声隐忍的闷哼，不用抬头也能感受到落在自己头上饱含温柔和痛苦的目光，手掌下紧绷的大腿表示对方正极力忍耐着操他的嘴直到他下巴脱臼的粗暴欲望。梁耀燮掐住他的大腿根，尽可能地打开自己的口腔，好让龙俊亨的柱头可以一口气刺到他的扁桃体，然后对着他又窄又热的喉咙胡作非为。

“唔......”

他很确定柱头在他嘴里几乎瞬间就大了一圈，咸腥的体液顺着喉咙呛到食道，把他噎得险些咳嗽起来。一边用舌头来回在柱身上徘徊，一边腾出一只手捏住龙俊亨的囊袋缓慢揉捏，让颤抖的阴茎在接连的吞吐和抚弄中不断胀大。

怎么样？他想问龙俊亨，但嘴巴被龙俊亨的粗大性器塞得满满当当，一个字也说不出来。

龙俊亨却先一步给出了回答。“小燮......”他迷迷糊糊地叫着，意识显然已经被毒瘾和情欲夹击得摇摇欲坠，梁耀燮从来不知道他还能发出这样的声音，既像是在舒服地呻吟，又像在难过地哭泣。“嗯......出去......我不，不想射在......你嘴里......你会痛......啊！”

梁耀燮没有给他回绝的余地，咬了一下滚烫的柱身，然后狠狠一吸，干脆地让龙俊亨全部射进嘴里。

“嗯，耀燮！”龙俊亨的语气又快又急，叫得差点破了音。“耀燮，快吐出来，别像上次一样——”

梁耀燮安抚地拍拍他的腿，选择无视他的话，忍着不适把满嘴的精液咽进肚子里。“你合格了，”他说，吐出龙俊亨的阴茎，起身吻了吻他长时间张着而有些干燥的嘴唇。“你没有弄伤我，俊亨，你做得非常好。”

龙俊亨没有答话，看着他，眼神因为刚刚的高潮显得有点茫然，但显然比之前更亮了一点，于是他忍不住又吻了吻那双眼睛。“我在夸你呢，”他后退一点，轻轻抵着龙俊亨汗津津的额头。“你不想要点奖励吗？”

“奖励......”龙俊亨像个呀呀学语的孩子一样重复着他的话。“小燮给我准备了什么奖励？”

“想知道？”梁耀燮环上龙俊亨的脖子，伸长手臂解开捆紧的皮绳，龙俊亨被解放的双手立刻搂住了他的背，他索性拉着他倒在床上，抱住身上的人之后不老实的手还在对方屁股上捏了捏。”想知道的话就需要你自己开发——“

他没有说完。因为龙俊亨急不可耐地吻了他，用干燥到快要开裂的嘴唇碾压似的亲吻他柔嫩弹性的两瓣，然后撬开他的牙关，勾住他的舌头发狠地吮吸。龙俊亨急切地想要证明并且扳回自己的主场，所以这个吻失礼，粗暴，但是开发得当，让梁耀燮不得不在熟悉得不能再熟悉的气息里放肆地发出今晚的第一声呻吟。

”你回来了。“耀燮想说，如果他不是正全情投入地和龙俊亨接吻的话。

他的俊亨，他完完全全的爱人，在这个不算很好的吻里回来了。

”我打疼你了吗？“梁耀燮在龙俊亨吻到他脖子时问了一句。

”你当然打疼我了，“俊亨说，惩罚似地咬住锁骨凹陷处的软肉，吮出一个鲜艳的吻痕。”作为报复，下次小燮不听话的时候我是不是也可以打回来？“

”不行，“耀燮在他的屁股上意思意思掐了一下，听到俊亨的痛呼立刻改掐为揉。”我动手之前就说过了，我做的一切都是为了你。”

俊亨凑上去亲亲他的下巴，把脑袋搁在他的胸前，用一种天真又诱人的神情看着他。”真的不行？“他说，一只手伸到背后，悄悄握住耀燮按摩臀部的手移开。”可是我记得小燮好像很喜欢被打屁股，还被我打到高潮——“

”龙俊亨！“耀燮想揍他，无奈双手已经被俊亨制住了。对方手腕上还有伤，他不敢挣扎，只能像只被踩了尾巴的猫一样瞪向俊亨带着笑意的眼睛。“这不一样，你又没有......真的弄痛我。”

产生某种歉疚而心慌的人说着移开了视线，但是下一秒就被捏住下巴被迫对视。“你也没有真的弄痛我，”俊亨不给他反省的时间，直视着他的眼睛一字一句地说，“我没有埋怨你，小燮，因为我从来没有感觉被你伤害过。”

“我早就说过，我一直相信小燮。”

本该安慰对方的人却先得到了安抚，耀燮忍着眼眶微微发酸的感觉摸了摸俊亨的脸颊。“不是想知道你的奖励吗？”他说，分开双腿让俊亨完全落入他的怀中。“剥开我，把我扒光，你就能兑现它了。”

俊亨偏过头，吻了吻耀燮温热的掌心。“遵命。”

耀燮穿了西装衬衫和长裤，好看得确实很像一件准备好被拆开的礼物。仅仅是想象他挥动皮带时衬衫下紧绷的漂亮肌肉就足以让俊亨又一次硬得发疼了，以至于他那双本就被绑得充血发肿而不太灵活的手在短暂地磨蹭过后彻底放弃了一颗颗解开衬衫扣子的温柔想法，索性握住领口撕扯到细小纽扣全都叮叮当当落了地。

“那是妈咪挑给我的巴黎世家，”耀燮半真半假地抱怨，“她会杀了我的。”

“真遗憾她做不到，”下一步是裤子，俊亨解开拉链把手伸进去就立刻明白他指的奖励是什么了。“因为在那之前我就会把你先干死。”

他没有穿内裤，更过分的是，俊亨的指尖划过他的会阴向甬道探去时，在微微收缩的穴口摸到一手湿润滑腻的液体。

“你可以直接进来......”这个事先偷偷把自己扩张完毕的磨人精对他露出一个“你最好说到做到”的挑衅的笑。“我自己做的时候放足了四根手指，还包括大拇指的顶端，把它们拔出来可真够受......”

俊亨吻了那张不老实的嘴来打断他，然后以同等的粗暴扒下那条碍事的昂贵西裤。不给耀燮同样硬挺的阴茎任何抚慰，俊亨把他翻过去，箍着他的腰，对着湿润的穴口一插到底。猝不及防而来的填满感觉让两个人都发出急促的喘息，耀燮的支撑变得很辛苦，他回过头多少带些埋怨地看着身后的人：”干什么......就一定要把我翻过来吗......“

”因为......“俊亨趴在他后背上，含着他的耳垂缓慢而清晰地吐字。”我也有奖励要给小燮啊。“

”什......么？“

回答他的是响亮地拍打在侧臀的一巴掌。耀燮闷哼了一声，没有想到俊亨居然真的来了这么一手，当即报复性地用力夹了一下埋在自己屁股里的东西。

”嘶......我就说小燮喜欢被我打。“俊亨抬手在另一边相同的位置又打了一下，然后抓住那片微微发热的皮肤，挺着性器往里狠狠一顶。”是不是只有我打过你的屁股？啊，至少小燮成年之后肯定是......除了我，没有人会知道你的屁股又翘又软，被手拍过之后臀尖上的肉还会颤......“

他每说一句话都像是要证明自己的确在陈述事实一样拍一下正被他操弄的挺翘屁股。耀燮不得不怀疑他多少有点报复心理：舍不得打疼自己，就用这种甜蜜又羞耻的方法......

”别，别说了......“他被折磨得红了眼眶，双手无意识地揪紧了床单，被迫又欢喜地承受对方留在他臀上带来些许发麻感觉的手印，以及臀缝深处愈发凶狠的抽插。“嗯......龙俊亨......！给我闭上嘴......”

“那可......不行，“俊亨停下抽插的动作，怜爱地捏了捏被打成粉红色的臀瓣，”我不能白白被小燮看到失态的样子，公平起见，小燮也要让我再看一次才可以。“

”你这是什么......混账逻辑......“突然的停顿让耀燮一时有些不适应，手臂早就撑不住了，他索性在自己忍不住开口极尽丢脸地求俊亨继续操他之前把脑袋和挂在唇边的呻吟一起埋到枕头里，像只鸵鸟一样闷闷地忍耐着。

”就是说啊......“俊亨松开放在他屁股上的手，伸到前面握住他兴奋挺立的阴茎。”我要看你被我操到高潮的时候......是什么表情。“

他承认自己喜欢看耀燮失去从容的样子——浑身泛着淡淡的红色，被汗水打湿的额发胡乱贴在脸颊上，嘴唇有时抿紧有时被牙齿重重咬着，眼睛里却是毫不避讳的对情欲赤裸裸的渴求。

——就像现在。

”啊......啊...？“整个人以被插入的姿态艰难地翻过来之后，耀燮才明白，俊亨握住他的阴茎不是准备把他撸出来，而是恶意地按住了他的马眼——

”想早点射出来吗？“俊亨看着那双充满欲望又显得格外茫然的眼睛笑了笑，声音里明确的诱惑像是掺了蜜。”那就别忍着，让我看。“

”你想看什么——嗯！“

乳头上微凉的小银环被俊亨温热的舌头舔过，耀燮终于没有忍住，叫出一声又黏又腻的呻吟。银环上刻着的字母缩写代表的那个人正在把自己的名字连同耀燮最私密的地方一起含进口中，每次重拾这个认知都会让耀燮情不自禁想要更亲近他。他搂紧了俊亨的背把他拉下来，凑近他的嘴唇，让自己的吐息和对方融为一体。

”如果你想看着我高潮......“他轻轻对着那张桃心唇啵啵一下，又暗示地夹了夹体内的阴茎。”这里就得更努力。“

“......果然是梁妖精。”

俊亨咬着牙全部拔出来，在他张嘴惊呼之前又重新捅进去，给他的前列腺来了一次意料不到的袭击。“既然小燮这么说了，我听你的。”他说，按紧了耀燮的马眼，丝毫不理会对方夹杂痛苦与欢愉的叫喊，一边给他零碎的亲吻，一边以几乎贯穿他的力道操着他脆弱的穴口，一次次顶到那个让他尖叫的地方。

“俊...亨，哈......俊亨......”

耀燮被顶得叫不出一句完整的话，手指抓紧了俊亨的背，脚趾也蜷缩成了一团。他觉得自己像一瓶被摇来摇去的气泡水，太多积压的东西被堵在小小的出口无法释放，让他难受得想哭，想求饶，更想狠狠咬一口身上这个恶魔......但是他甚至连这么做的力气也被抽得一干二净了，只能不断叫着对方的名字，企图从恶魔那里得到一次难能可贵的宽恕。

”俊亨......俊，俊亨......“他迷糊地叫着，软绵绵地把眼泪蹭到对方脸颊上。”我，我真的快......不行了......“

”我在，小燮，我在......“身上地人看见他无法控制的眼泪还是一如既往心软地放弃了欺负下去的想法，转而去吻他冒着汗珠的鼻尖。”等等我，我们一起......“

俊亨随着摇晃的幅度断断续续地吻着，一路向下吻到耀燮嘴唇的时候终于松开了按着马眼的手并且抱紧了他。耀燮在他松手的瞬间颤抖着射在他的小腹上，然后热得似乎发烫的甬道里也被射进来一股精液。

”我爱你......“俊亨说，懒洋洋维持趴在他身上的姿势，把一缕粘在他额头上的头发别到他耳后。”还有，谢谢你，梁耀燮。“

谢谢你折磨我，心疼我，以及爱我。

龙俊亨想告诉他，但最终也只是和梁耀燮柔软又信赖的眼睛对视。他们有不用言明也能相互理解的默契，龙俊亨相信自己的眼神在梁耀燮眼里肯定也是同样的温柔。

”不客气，龙俊亨，我也爱你。“耀燮说，用仅存的一点力气摸摸俊亨那张特别好看的脸。”...就是你能从我屁股里拔出来再说这种话吗？“

fin


End file.
